


Shadows Where I Stand - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Blue loves Rick but he doesn't know why, Blue!Daryl, Damn this beautiful fic!!!, Damn this fic!, First Rickyl time!, Hurt Rick like 24/7, I love it so so bad!, M/M, Rick loves Blue, Rickyl Love, Until he dreams, Until he founds his Blue, daryl dixon - Freeform, love always wins, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Shadows Where I Stand by Skarlatha.





	Shadows Where I Stand - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadows Where I Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492314) by [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha). 



> So guys!!  
> I posted yesterday, but my fucking internet went down when I clicked the 'preview' and fucked me all the nice (and depressed) things I said. So maybe my internet do me a favor...
> 
> So so so so sorry for not posting last week!!! I was like: 'you can't deal with my shit' kind of mood and I wasn't to fuck this post...
> 
> Bec I have this edit idea for so long!!  
> I read this fic four times alredy... and I didn't know what moment to choose to make an edit... I want to do the entire fic on pics...  
> but I HAD to choose... so this moment is perfect...
> 
> The first time they made love... Is such an emotional moment, and so beautiful!!!  
> And Daryl is so afraid and he has such a low self-esteem... and it was perfect!!!  
> I really love it!!!

**You gotta love this moment!!**

 

 

>  “I’ll do whatever you want me to do,” Rick says. “Give you anything you want. So if that’s what you wanna do, we’ll do it that way. But I want you inside me tonight. I want you to fuck me.”
> 
> Daryl blinks several times, his mouth curving downwards. “Why? I done told you I’m shit at it.”
> 
> Rick wraps his arm around Daryl’s back and rolls them over so that Rick is on top. He opens the bottle and pours lube onto his hand, then reaches behind himself and takes a deep breath as he slides a finger in, slowly stretching himself open for Daryl. “Let me be the judge of that,” he breathes out, leaning down to suck on Daryl’s neck as he works.
> 
> Daryl lifts his hands and splays them out over Rick’s back, arching up into Rick’s body and his mouth on Daryl’s neck. “Wanted this,” he murmurs. “Wanted you.”
> 
> Rick slides his mouth up from Daryl’s neck to his ear. “I love you,” he whispers into it. He adds a second finger and takes Daryl’s earlobe in his teeth, nipping and sucking and dragging a loud groan from the man underneath him. “And I want you to  _fuck_ me.”
> 
> Daryl drags his nails over Rick’s back and lifts his hips up so that his cock presses against Rick’s stomach. “Rick…”
> 
> “ _Hard_ ,” Rick growls into his ear, nipping at the curve of it again. “Want you to throw me over and crawl on top of me. Want you to kiss me while you fuck me into the mattress.” Daryl’s breath is fast and hard now, coming out in little gasps as his hips tilt helplessly toward Rick, and Rick smiles against Daryl’s ear. “Want you to make me scream your name.”
> 
> Daryl lets out a low, feral growling sound and flips Rick over onto his back, then climbs over him and kisses his throat, sucking hard enough that Rick is sure there will be a mark there in the morning. Rick fumbles for the bottle again, slicks up his hand, reaches for Daryl and coats his cock with it. “Take me,” he groans out. “Now, Daryl. Make me yours.”
> 
> “Jesus, Rick,” Daryl gasps, his hips stuttering forward into Rick’s hand. “Keep talkin’ like that and I ain’t gonna last.” He leans up and grabs Rick’s ass, lifting it up and maneuvering himself into position as Rick wraps his legs around Daryl’s waist and moans out encouragement.
> 
> “Fuck me,” Rick begs him, squirming and trying to get closer to Daryl, to guide him in. “Please, Daryl, you’re all I want…”
> 
> Daryl positions his cock at Rick’s entrance and takes a deep breath before pushing forward, slow but firm, and Rick lets out a loud moan that doesn’t seem like it’s ever going to end when he feels Daryl breaching his entrance, sliding deep inside him. Daryl bottoms out, balls against Rick’s ass, and he holds there for a few seconds while Rick wriggles under him and adjusts to the feeling of Daryl filling him up.
> 
> Then Daryl leans down and kisses Rick, soft and slow like a love song. “You ready?” he asks, drawing himself back gradually until just the tip is left inside Rick.
> 
> “God, yes,” Rick says, whimpering and clutching at Daryl’s biceps. “ _Please_.”
> 
> Daryl smiles and kisses Rick again, a quick meeting of lips before he pulls back, looks Rick deep in the eyes, and says, “I love you,” just before slamming all the way back into Rick, grazing Rick’s prostate as he moves forward, then bottoming out again.
> 
> Rick arches almost off the bed, his eyes flying wide and his mouth hanging open in a silent cry of pleasure. He lets go of Daryl’s arms in favor of looping his own arms around Daryl’s neck, pulling the man’s head back down for a deep, utterly sexual kiss, fucking Daryl’s mouth with his tongue the way that Daryl is fucking Rick’s body, matching the rhythms and the urgency and the way that their bodies move together like they were born to do this, born to be at each other’s sides. It’s symmetry and synchronization and they’ve always been like this, mirroring each others’ bodies and communicating without words so seamlessly that it’s almost fucking telepathy, that it’s almost like they’re two halves of the same soul that have finally found each other, and Rick loves the man more with every thrust, every breath, every single individual heartbeat that pounds in unison between them.
> 
> “Daryl,” he says, breaking the kiss for only long enough to say the name before diving back in, rocking his hips with Daryl’s rhythm and shuddering hard against him every time Daryl brushes the place inside him that no one else will ever touch.
> 
> Daryl curves his spine to create a bit of room between them, just enough to slip his hand there and wrap his fingers around Rick’s erection, rubbing his thumb over the tip to smear the bead of pre-come around the head. “Tell me you want me,” he mumbles, almost like he needs reassurance, moving his lips to the sweet spot where Rick’s neck meets his shoulder. He gives Rick a long, luxurious stroke and changes the rhythm of his thrusts, pulling out slow to slam back in hard and quick.
> 
> Rick moans loudly and tightens himself around Daryl, wrenching a matching moan out of the hunter. “I want you,” he pants. “Never been this hot for anybody before. Just you. Only you.”
> 
> Daryl captures Rick’s mouth with his own again, kissing him in short bursts so that he can still drag in quick breaths between kisses. “Whatcha want, Rick?” he asks, his voice rough and strained.
> 
> “ _You_ ,” Rick gasps out, arching against Daryl again and tightening his muscles. “Never stop. Don’t ever stop…”
> 
> Daryl’s hips stutter against Rick and he starts pumping Rick’s cock in his hand with an edge of desperation to the movement. “Come for me,” he says against Rick’s lips. “Come on, Rick, I can’t hold it much longer…”
> 
> “I love you,” Rick says again, and Daryl thrusts into him one more time and Rick’s vision whites out for just a moment as he unloads between them, yelling Daryl’s name into the quiet house and raking his nails hard down Daryl’s back. Daryl kisses him again, driving his tongue into Rick’s mouth and whimpering into it, then slams in as deep as he can go and lets go, flooding Rick with hot come and then immediately going boneless on top of him, his body resonating on the same frequency as Rick’s as they cling to each other and ride out the aftershocks in perfect unison.
> 
> * * *

 

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/VZX1Jx>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
